


Her Sanctuary

by TigersaAmante07



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), Catwoman - All Media Types
Genre: BatCat, BatcatWeek2017, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, I may have slightly combined day 1 and 3, Rooftops, Some Humor, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigersaAmante07/pseuds/TigersaAmante07
Summary: Batcat week 2017 Day 1: Rooftops





	Her Sanctuary

Her escape from reality was always sitting on the ledge on a rooftop looking at what ever stars she could see from within the city lights. She needed an escape, a break, from the demented world Gotham seemed to live in, as so many cropped people believe you could do anything to anyone of any age. 

She hummed and continued to listened to the car horns, the police sirens and the loud chatter of people as well as music. 

“You’re sitting on my corner,” she heard the dark growl and couldn’t help but smile.

“That’s not true. You sit on that corner down there,” she pointed at corner lede that was to her right, “or on that gargoyle on the building across from us,” she looked up to see he was looking down at her but not with his usual eternal frown but instead slight smile tugging at his lips. “I’m sitting on my favorite corner where I get to spy on Bruce Wayne at Wayne Enterprises. But I guess he left.” He had caught her a few times watching him outside of his window whenever he worked late and at times, they would talk through the comms.

“Mister Wayne is a busy man.”

She turned her body around smiling up at him. “Could only assume so as he has so many children that he picks up off the street as well as a business to run.” She grinned at him, cutting him off before he could respond, “And must not forget that whole ordeal of sleeping with a new model every night.”

She extended her hand to him, and he complied, grabbing her elegant yet dangerously sharp clawed gloved hand, helping her stand. He held her close to his body. “I believe the last time I saw Mister he actually gave that up as he proposed to a special woman he couldn’t seem to live without.”

Selina smirked at that, but started to smile more as the dark knight begun to move, pulling her alongside. He was pulling her to the beat of the music that was down below. Usually these types of dances were for the galas, as their roof top dances were something along a tango. But this, as gentle as it was, was intimate enough like a their rooftop tangos. 

She laid her cat eared clad cowl head on his caped shoulder. He swayed her back and forth, making her have a sense of clam and peace in this world compared to what she had seen and faced through earlier. Their world was so dark and filled with pain but as he held one of her hands in his own and her hip with the other, she felt a light shine through. She could feel the moonlight on them as it always did when they interacted with each other on a rooftop. 

She stopped their movements, as she pulled back only to kiss his lips, smiling at the feel of them on hers. She felt his cape whip very softly against her leg within the the slight breeze, always trying to cover the two of them within the nights darkness. 

It was then after a couple of moments that he slightly bent down only to pick her up with ease, one hand holding behind her knee and the other at the small of her back. She smiled with the close confines of each other, as their foreheads touched.

Before he kissed her lips once more, she spoke the words she knew he loved hearing out of her mouth, “I love you, Bruce.”

She heard a breath escape him, and as he opened his eyes and looked at his emerald greens behind cat googles, he grinned “I love you too, Selina.”

As Selina pulled his lips back on hers she highly doubted that Bruce didn’t hear the footfalls near by, but quickly changed their direction and changing their persons destination, jumping to another roof. What she was sure of was Bruce turning off his comm before he reached this roof knowing she was there so the others couldn’t be heard, however she kept hers on and couldn’t help but slightly chuckle at Dick’s remake and telling the others he had jumped onto the wrong rooftop and to avoid any near Wayne enterprises.


End file.
